


The Dystopia's Forbidden Forest

by EsuPitch



Series: The Dream Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Fantasy, Foul Language, Genderbending, Liutaus, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Past Relationship(s), Recreation of a dream, Sexual Harassment, Shounen-ai, Suo, but m/m is main, dream - Freeform, forest, maybe some fluff, multi relationships, no lemon, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Dystopian city full of people who are rid of names and ages, they try to thrive and co-exist with each other attempting to create a better world- but what about the Rebels? -- HIATUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very vivid and twisted dream I had when I was sick with the flu. I hope you enjoy.  
> Rated M for language.  
> Italics are for the character's thoughts.  
> Bold is for other voice things, like texting, speaking over the phone, intercom, etc.

_'Untamed'_

_That's what everyone in this society calls the 'Rebels'. Everyone looks down upon them. In this Dystopian city the Untamed defy the rules of this poor excuse of a Hierarchy, and that is to rid everyone of names and ages. We are all ranked in the Hierarchy by the classes we attend at the city's academy. I just happen to be one of the lucky ones of being in Rank-0, the highest Rank that one can enroll into. Now don't get me wrong, I'm smart, but that doesn't mean I'm the smartest. I just happen to have a vast amount of knowledge because I am apart of the Untamed. Of course, no one knows except the Untamed themselves._

_My name is Suo, and I am a 17 year old boy, that looks like a girl. This gets me a lot of unwanted attention. Not including the assholes who like to make fun of my albinism. Speaking of assholes- here comes one right now. I like to call him Douche number 1._ The boy is about 6 foot tall, has short brown hair and the average jock looks.

"Hey, pretty-boy, where's your fuck-buddy?" He asked, smirking.

 _Not the first time I've been asked that._ "He's not my fuck-buddy, what's it to you anyways? Upset that you can't find a girlfriend? Or are you upset that you can't touch this fine piece of ass?" Suo replied now himself smirking.  _I hope that sends him off the edge._

"Wha-!?" The brunet snapped, grabbing Suo by the collar of his shirt. "Get the fuck off of me you douchebag!" Suo yelled, grabbing the attention of a few students. The two boys glared at each other for what felt like an eternity. A moment later a teacher walked into the hallway and asked what the commotion was. He looked at the two. "Is there a problem here, Number-0 and Number-7?"

"No sir, sorry for disturbing you." Suo replied to the teacher, and then proceeded to yank out of the boy's grip. Both Suo and the teacher watched the boy grunt out of frustration and walk off down the hall.

_All the douchebags need to piss off. I have enough on my plate as it is. I'm so tired of this stupid shit! I'll go let off steam after classes finish._

Suo then walked to his next class, sitting down in his seat in the back next to the window.

"Good afternoon everyone, before we start class, a new student will be joining us. Everyone please give him a warm welcome to Rank-0." The boy walked in the classroom with his school bag slung over his shoulder. Every one of the girls in the room squealed in unison at the new classmate. The boy's hair was the color of gold, and eyes the color of emeralds.

"The fuck!?" Suo yelled out, quick to rise out of his seat. He gawked at the boy for a few moments.

_What the hell! Why is he here?!_

"Ah." The boy cracked a wide grin looking over to Suo. "Yo, long time no see, pretty-boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this chapter because my computer messed up, what a joy. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm hoping it'll take less than a week, but even though this was a dream I had, I still have to wrack my brain to figure out what to write. By the way, if you want a reference on how the characters look, the new classmate looks kind of like Grimmjow from bleach, with Golden hair and green eyes, and Suo looks like Ichigo from Bleach as well, but with albinism and shoulder length hair. Hope that helps and that you enjoyed it!


	2. The Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new classmate arrives. Suo doesn't seem to be happy, who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for language.  
> Italics = Thoughts  
> Bold = Talking over text, phone call, intercom, etc.

"Yo, long time no see, pretty-boy."

_No way. Why is he here? Did Nera or Ryn send him, what the hell is going on!?_ Suo continued to gawk at the boy. The teacher then interrupted his thoughts. "Language!" She continued to glare at him in anger until she turned her head to look at the new student. "I apologize for his rude outburst. You can take the empty seat in front of him."

The boy walked to the seat in front of Suo and sat down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Liutaus!?" Suo hissed. Liutaus turned around. "I got bored, so I wanted to see what your stupid school was like." Liutaus smirked at Suo. ' _This should be fun'_ he thought.

The teacher cleared her throat looking back at the two students. Liutaus and Suo apologized in unison. "I'll let it slide this time since you're a new student here, but don't make a habit out of it." Suo glared at the back of Liutaus' head for a couple of moments before he pulled his book out.

"Ok class, please turn to page 493. We will be studying the..." Suo tuned out the teacher as he gazed out of the window.  _Why did he have to come here now of all times? The end of the year is always hard since the douchebags crawl out of their football helmets just to insult me. Now I'm going to have to deal with them and Liutaus._

 

**-After Classes-**

Liutaus followed Suo through the halls and out of the Academy building. Suo turned around and glared at him. "Why are you following me Liu?" Liutaus grinned quirking an eyebrow. "Giving me nicknames now, huh? I didn't think we were that close." The boy teased. Suo stared at him for a second and then scowled. "Your name is just too much of a mouth-full. Don't get the wrong idea, we're not friends." Liutaus smirked at the remark. "Ouch."

Suo shook his head and walked away. After a few minutes of walking, Suo stopped before turning to Liutaus. "Stop following me." Liutaus stared at Suo. "Why?"

"Because I said so dumbass!" Suo seethed. "Jeez, someone's grumpy. Fine, I'll see you later." At that, Liutaus walked off leaving Suo alone on the cracked sidewalk.  _He is so hard to handle. Why the hell did he follow me anyway, it's not like I'm going to the U-Base._  Suo thought hard about it, and then finally gave up and walked off in the direction of his house.

 

**-Liutaus' POV-**

_He was so mad back there, it was hilarious. It's not like I was going to tell him that I was following him because I had nothing else to do, though. I guess I'll surprise him later, not like he can do much about it anyway._  Liutaus creepily grinned to himself.

 

**-15 Minutes later, Suo's POV-**

"I'm home." Suo announced at the front door. "Welcome home, Suo." A female voice rang out into the room. "Thanks, Henna. I'll skip dinner tonight, I'm not hungry." Suo said as he walked upstairs and into the farthest room on the right. He threw his school bag to the corner of the room and flopped down onto his bed. "Nn... So tired." He lazily pulled the covers up over his torso.

As slow as it was, he fell into a deep sleep. The boy's facial features softened out making him look younger. Suo dreamt of a forest, although it wasn't a normal forest. It was always night there. The trees and plants took on a soft, yet vibrant glow. There were lots of vivid colors. Purple, green, red, yellow, orange, pink, blue, white, even black. The flower petals would glow soft warm colors, while the trees had fun, yet bright colors. There were boulders with waterfalls springing from them, emitting a warm, soft blue glow as the water fell. There were beautiful butterflies of all colors flying around the mist at the bottom of the waterfall. The rocks at the bottom of the waterfall were surrounded and covered by flowers of all sorts.

There was a calming white fog lingering over a small running stream. The stream had an intense, dark blue glow to it. It seemed to run from where the waterfall had been. The waterfall had faded from a calming teal glow, to the intense blue glow that came from the running stream. Creating a lovely blend that looked like it had come straight from the inside of a painting.

The animals were different as well. They all had certain types of places on their bodies that would glow. There was one bunny that had a bright red glowing tail. Then there was deer with vibrant green glowing antlers. There were Centaurs and Unicorns, along with other normal and mythical creatures.

Then there was a large sparkling lake in the distance. Suo felt like he was drawn to the lake. After lingering around the stream for a while, he took off running for the lake, sprinting as fast as he could. _What?_ He stopped dead in his tracks. _What is this, that was faster running than any human I've seen before._ He looked down, and noticed that he was a lot closer to the ground than he had remembered.

_I didn't shrink, so wh- paws. I have paws._  He swung his head back and looked over his should only to find that he had a tail as well. Same with the ears and fur. With the addition of sharp fangs and wings. Not just normal wings with feathers, these wings had glistening fur on them.  _How- What?! I'm a fucking pitch black wolf with white feathery glowing wings? Completely normal. Ok, no. Those wings must only be for show, wings with fur wouldn't be able to fly. Right?_ He shook his head.  _Well, if I have four legs, then I guess I should use them for the time being. I'll figure out what's going on later._ He turned to the lake and started to run again.

Once Suo had reached the lake, he looked into the sparkling clear blue waters. Even though the water did not glow, and had only sparkled, there were glowing Koi fish in it. He hesitated for a second and then stretched his paw out to touch the water. But as soon as it skimmed the top, a pale hand rose out of the water grabbing his front leg. Suo struggled to escape the hand's grip. Yet he failed, only to be dragged into the lake.

Suo sat up gasping for air, yanking his arm away from the hand that had gripped onto it. He looked up and his eyes met with worried emerald orbs. "Dude, are you okay?" Liutaus asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Suo asked a little irritably after he came back to his senses.

"Well, I was just going to sneak through your window once you got home. But you were asleep when I got here." Liutaus pointed towards the open window. "So I tried to wake you up by pulling you out of bed from your wrist... I guess I shouldn't have?"

Suo stood up a little too quickly out of bed, and was met with a wave of dizziness stumbling into Liutaus. "Whoa, careful." The boy caught Suo and set him back down onto his bed. "I think you should just rest now, I wouldn't try moving right now. You look a little pale too, but then again, when are you not." The white haired boy looked up at Liutaus with a slight frown on his face.. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You just tried to get out of bed and almost passed out. Why wouldn't I be nice, it's not like I'm gonna jump you when you're sick. How low do you think I am?" Liutaus replied to the boy with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'd think pretty damn low... from o-" Suo fell limp into Liutaus. "You must really hate me if you pass out while trying to trash talk me." He said with a sad smile on his face.

Liutaus wrapped his arms around the boy, and lingered on holding him a bit longer than he should have. He then put the boy on the bed, pulling the covers up to the top of his torso. "You look so damn peaceful when you sleep. Why can't you be like that when you're awake?" The golden haired boy said with a sullen look on his face.

Liutaus looked back one last time at the sleeping white haired boy and smiled a bit. He then climbed out of the window and left.


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Forest with mythical creatures and vast amounts of glowing life in this strange Dream World of Suo's. His thoughts about Liutaus' sudden act of kindness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for language and other stuff.  
> Italics = Thoughts  
> Bold = Voices of texting, phone call, intercom, etc.  
> U-Base = Untamed Base

_Where am I?_

_Ah, I see, I'm back here. I must be dreaming again._  Suo continued to take in his surroundings. The beauty of the vast amounts of life emitting the soft yet vibrant glow. The creatures that range from normal to mythical. The luminous dark blue waters of the small current conjoining with the large waterfall.

Then there was the large shimmering lake. As beautiful as ever, Suo sprinted in the direction of the large basin.  _I wonder if I can..._ Suo trailed off into his thoughts and lifted his paw to connect with the brim of the lake. This time, nothing happened. No hand had grasped his front leg. Nothing had attempted to reach out and drag him under the surface of the water.

The small wolf began to lower his head into the water as if to search for something beneath it. In the act of sinking his head into the water, his dream had been disturbed.

The snowy haired boy's eyes shot open at the auditory knocking on his bedroom door.

"Suo, if you don't get up now, you're going to be late for the Academy." The sound of Henna's voice had been lined with aggravation.

"I got it Henna, thanks." Suo sat up in his bed before he got up to wash himself up.

 

**-About 10 minutes later-**

 After bathing, the boy shuffled downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the table. Smells like eggs... and bacon?! Suo had a shocked look on his face and stared at the Dark haired girl cooking. "Henna, where did you get bacon? I thought that all the pigs had died out or were either taken by the higher-ups." Suo looked at Henna with a skeptical look on his face.

"The U-Base gave it to us. They said that they just got their newest shipment of rations." Henna had replied in a cheerful voice.

"Oh... I see. Smells good anyhow. How much did they give us?" The boy's tone seemed to have calmed down, rid of the shock now.

"About enough to last us a month." The dark haired girl turned around to look at him. "They said that since you're so close to the leaders, that we should get an extra weeks worth."

Suo sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes.  _Idiots._ "Don't they know that if they keep giving extras to people acquainted with them that they'll run out?"

 

**-After Breakfast-**

Suo walked to the Academy alone every day. He had always been a bit worried when he did, he worried that someone would try to pick a fight. He hadn't gotten the training for self-defense from the U-Base yet, after all.

He usually wasn't disturbed when walking to the Academy though. Until today.

Someone gripped his shoulder from behind and yanked the boy to a stop. "Wh-?!" Suo's yelp fell short by a firm hand placed over his mouth.  _What's going on? I can't move!_   The Coral-Eyed boy struggled to escape the stranger's grip, but in the end failed.

"Stop struggling, you brat!" The stranger spoke in an irate voice. Suo hadn't recognized the voice, so he assumed it wasn't someone from the Academy.

"Nnf- Let... me go!" Suo spat at the stranger until he was clutched in a suffocating grip. He gasped and attempted to call for help. "Hel-" But the boy fell unconscious and limp in the man's hold before he could even cry out.

The strange man then picked up the unconscious body and began to walk down a dark alley. But before he could go any farther, another man had shown up and stopped in front of the kidnapper.

"Well, look what we have here." The new stranger had called out the the man holding the boy.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man holding Suo fiercely yelled out at the new man.

"That is none of your business. Unfortunately, I can't allow you to take that boy."

"What!" The man holding Suo cried out as he dropped the the ground on one knee. He winced as pain shot through his other leg.

"Well, I'll be taking him now." The other man had picked up Suo into his arms. "Don't ever come around this boy again. Or I will kill you." The man had bloodthirst in his eyes as well as his wide grin.

The strange kidnapper shuddered from the murderous tone. He got up and ran in the opposite direction.

 

**-The Academy-**

"There's quite a bunch of students late today. I wonder if they're ok..." A girl in the back of the class whispered over at her other friend. "I'm worried too. They're not usually late..." The other girl stated with worry in her voice. "I wonder what could have happened." Another student, this time a boy, pitched in.

After a few minutes nearly all of the students in the class were now whispering among each other about the late students.

"Alright class, quiet down. I'm sure they're alright, probably just running a bit late." The class hushed at the statement from the teacher.

"I hope..." The teacher muttered to herself before starting the lesson.

 

**-Suo's POV-**

The Coral-Eyed boy had been in the same dream as before. Except this time, everything had been in chromatic colors. The plants and trees had all withered, no longer maintaining their luminous glow. The creatures lifeless bodies lie scattered across the area. Horrified, Suo began to panic.

 _Why is everything dead?! This isn't right... What's going on!_   The dark wolf began to cower into what seemed to be a hole in a rock.

"...o" The boy began to stir awake. "...uo!" The man holding the boy began to panic a little. "Hey, Suo! Wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

Suo woke up feeling warmth enveloping him. He looked up to see a familiar face. "Hmm, what are you doing here? What's wrong, why do you look scared?" The boy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh thank god! You're ok..." The other had said, hugging Suo close to his body.

"Hey, wha-?! Liu, let me down!" Suo had pushed at Liutaus' chest for a moment before giving up, seeing how he was ignored. "Yes yes. I'm alright, now will you please put me down?"

Liutaus' gently let Suo go from his grasp. "Sorry. I was kind of overwhelmed." He said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Suo sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine. But I don't want to go to the Academy now." Liutaus grinned at this. "Wanna skip today?" The Coral-Eyed boy peered into the other's eyes. "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

Liutaus smirked. "Follow me." He said while grabbing hold of the other boy's hand, dragging him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try for a chapter a day, with at least 1,000 words each. Enjoy!


	4. The Verboten Tome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liutaus drags Suo away to a desolate Atheneum. Suo is astonished when he figures out what lies inside the walls of this Gothic-style Atheneum. When he attempts to tell Liutaus, something happens that shocks him a lot more than what he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took my 4 hours to finish this chapter. *Silently cries* It's special. I hope you enjoy it. *Sniffle*

Liutaus had hold of Suo's hand and headed towards the Restricted Area of the City.  _If he'll let me take him, Suo will love this place. He'll likely lecture me about this being the Restricted Area before we even get there though._ Much to Liutaus' surprise, the Coral-Eyed boy had remained quiet.

After 15 minutes of dragging Suo around, Liutaus finally came upon an age-old large building. "Here we are." The boy turned to Suo and grinned at him. After a few moments of silence, the other boy looked up to the large building. It looked to be old and run-down, but retained it's beauty in structural design. "What is this place?"

"The old Atheneum that everyone had forgotten about when the R-A came into motion. Since you're a bookworm, I thought you'd like this place. There's not much else to do around here since it's a Dystopia, but you know, I get around." Liutaus looked up to the large building. "I found it when I was going on the Survival Recruitment Patrol."

Suo had been too preoccupied by the Atheneum to catch the last sentence Liutaus had said. Something about patrol. He slipped out of the other boy's grip and walked over to the building. The boy gently ran his hand over the Gothic style doors. It looked as if it were constructed in the Victorian Era. "Amazing..." He had said in a hushed tone.

"Can we go in?" Suo turned to Liutaus.

"Of course, why else would I bring you here, dummy." He smirked.

Suo nudged the doors open with little to no force. As soon as the boy walked inside, he was now glad that he had skipped the Academy today. He walked further into the Atheneum and ran his hand along the spines of the books. There were dozens of bookcases lined up in rows.

"Why would anyone want to abandon this place..." The boy said in a sullen voice with a slight frown now on his face. After looking at a few books, he turned to Liutaus who had silently followed after him. "I'm gonna go look around a bit upstairs. You can just take a nap or something if you want."

After Liutaus nodded, the other boy walked off towards the staircase. The wood railing had a lustrous ebony lacquer coating over it. While the stairs were carpeted with an earth tone grey.  _The colors blend well together._

As he arrived at the top of the staircase, he noticed a podium with a large type of book on top of it. Fascinated, Suo sauntered up to the podium, recognizing that is was in fact, a large Tome. It had gothic designs enveloping the front and back.

He picked up the rather, large and heavy Tome, reading the spine of it

 

" _ **Uždraustasis Miškas**_ "

**Lithuanian for 'The Forbidden Forest'.**

 

 ****"That's kind of eerie..." The Coral-Eyed boy opened up to the first page and began reading.

 

_**'Page 1'**  
_

_**[Uždraustasis Miškas or The Forbidden Forest, was regarded for it's vast amount of life. Known by all that the Forest contained Kentaurai, Vienaragis, and many other creatures. The Forest gave off a warm and comforting feeling. Plants of all kinds grew and gave off soft and vibrant luminescent light, like that of many certain creature aspects. Trees would give off bright yet calm radiant light. But after years of peace and prosperity, the humans began to hunt the mythical creatures in greed of wanting 'Trophies'. Soon, humans began to revere the ones who brought back antlers, hides, and organs. More humans had begun to kill in the Forest. Many creatures had ceased to exist due to the copious amounts of humans hunting them. However, after almost every species of creature in the Forest diminished, the Miško Dievai** _ _**were angry at the humans. In anger, the Miško Dievai** _ _**cut off the bridge linking the human world to the Forest, never to allow anyone not of their Kin to enter again. But the Dievai thought that the punishment had not been severe enough. So the Miško Dievai** _ _**threw the world into a Dystopia, causing panic across the globe, a Hierarchy was formed too keep everyone 'in order'. The Hierarchy had mass amounts of humans killed. The ones kept alive were the ones who lived on the now non-existent bridge between the Forest and the human world.]** _

Suo could hardly believe what he had just read. Not only did the world exist in a better way before, but his dream was real. Every bit of the vivid dream. From the plants to the creatures.  _I have to tell Liu!_

The boy was thankful that he had his Academy bag with him. He stuck the large Verboten Tome in his bag.  _Thank god, it fits._  He quickly ran down the stairs to the first floor of the Atheneum.

"Hey Liu, I fou-" He quickly closed his mouth. The golden haired boy had fallen asleep on a pile of sitting pillows in the corner of the room. Suo tip-toed over to the other, trying not to wake the slumbering boy. He leaned over, tilting his head to look at other's sleeping features.  _Fuckin' happy bastard. You should wipe that infinite smirk from your face when you're awake. You'd look a hell of a lot more attractive._

The sleeping body stirred a little, startling the Coral-Eyed boy. Whew, I thought he had woken up. He once again bent down to peer into the boy's face.  _I never noticed it before, but he has really long eyelashes..._ The boy leaned in closer to get a better look. _Can I..._

He thought for a minute, reached his hand out and tenderly stroked the side of the boys face. Suo failed to notice the movement below him. After a moment, Liutaus gripped the boy's wrist and pulled him down and on top of him. Shocked, the Coral-Eyed boy struggled, trying to escape the firm grasp of the other below him.

Locking eyes with the other halted him from struggling. Staring at each other for what seemed to feel like an eternity. Liutaus slightly leaned forward, capturing the other's lips within his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Index! Everything is Lithuanian except for Atheneum.
> 
> Atheneum - Just a fancy word for library if you haven't figured that out yet. In technical terms, it means 'Book Repository'.  
> Uždraustasis miškas - The Forbidden Forest  
> Vienaragis - Unicorns  
> Kentaurai - Centaurs (Kentaurus as the singular form)  
> Miško Dievai - Forest Gods (With miško dievas as the singular form)  
> Dievai - Gods (With dievas as the singular form)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-write this chapter because my computer messed up, what a joy. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm hoping it'll take less than a week, but even though this was a dream I had, I still have to wrack my brain to figure out what to write. By the way, if you want a reference on how the characters look, the new classmate looks kind of like Grimmjow from bleach, with Golden hair and green eyes, and Suo looks like Ichigo from Bleach as well, but with albinism and shoulder length hair. Hope that helps and that you enjoyed it!


End file.
